A Love That Will Last Forever
by wolfdefender
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are married, and couldn't be happier. Till some problems start to arise with one of Naruto's coworkers, and someone from their past. will they still be happy. AU, NaruSasu this is Yaoi if you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Language, yaoi, m-preg, and most likely going to be ooc

Pairings: NaruSasu

A/n: this is the prologue, chapter 1 and 2

**A Love that will Last Forever**

Chapter 1

A man around the age of 25 with sunny blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes and 3 scars on each of cheek, was sitting in a large bed with his back against the headboard. He was shirtless and the lower have of his body was cover by the dark red blankets on the bed. Naruto Uzumaki part of one of the wealthiest families in city and one of the best teachers in Konoha high school. He was supposed to take over his family's company but loved teaching more so his family let him teach.

Naruto looked down at his husband who was resting his head against his chest. Naruto smiled and ran his fingers through his husband Black hair. Sasuke Uchiha, he was 24 years old with jet blac hair and dark gray eyes, he was also part of a wealthy family, his family was well known through out the city, some of the men in the family could have children and one of those men was Sasuke. Though they hadn't had any kids yet, they were trying but so far no luck. Sasuke didn't haven't a job like Naruto, his father told him not to because when they had kids it would be smart for someone to stay home with the kids. Sasuke wasn't the type to stay home but he always listened to what his father told him.

Sasuke sifted a little then looked up at Naruto with his dark gray eyes. "Need to go to work soon?" he asked as he started to get up off Naruto.

"Yeah, don't feel like going though. I wish I could stay with you today and go see the doctor with you" Naruto frowned then pulled Sasuke back against him and place his forehead on Sasuke's.

"I know but you need to work, it is important. I will come to the school and see you after the doctor appointment if anything important happens, if nothing that important happens I will just call you" Sasuke said and he started to get up again, but one again Naruto pulled him back and placed and gentle kiss on his lips.

"All right you better. My lunch starts at 12 so hopefully you will be out of there by then" Naruto said as they both got out of the bed and went to get ready for the day.

* * *

"All right I'm going to get going Sasuke: Naruto said as he grabbed his jacket and put it on. He started walking to Sasuke.

"All right, Naruto" Sasuke said from the kitchen as he washed the dishes they used for their breakfast.

"Don't forget to call me or come see me after your appointment: Naruto said as he enter the kitchen and walked behind Sasuke, then wrapped his arms around his waist.

Sasuke turned the sink off then leaned against Naruto. "Don't worry I won't" Sasuke then turned around in Naruto arms and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck.

Naruto smiled then leaned his face closer to Sasuke's and gave him a small peck on the lips. "I love you Sasuke," he said as he let his arms move off Sasuke waist.

"Love you too" Sasuke moved his arms away from Naruto neck and went back to wash the dishes. "Have fun at work"

Naruto kissed the back of Sasuke head, then moved to grabs his bag and car keys then headed out the door. Sasuke watched out the front window as Naruto drove off, he sighed, he hated being alone in the house he would always get so bored.

* * *

Naruto sat at his desk in his classroom and he watch the students take their test. 'God this is boring' He looked at the pictures on his desk, and smiled at Sasuke's and his wedding picture. 'Hope he comes here with some good news.'

Naruto looks away from the picture as the bell rang. "All right guy just put your tests on the desk and if you haven't finished you can come after school or in the morning to finish it up" Naruto said, then the student put their test on his desk and filed out of the classroom.

Naruto sigh then took his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at it. 'It's 12 you better call or get here soon I want to know how the appointment went.' right when he finished that thought the door to his classroom opened and Naruto head shot up thinking it was Sasuke he had a smile on his face, but when he saw who the person really was and he frowned.

"What do you want?" Naruto growled. The person just smiled and walked over to Naruto desk.

"Well I wanted to spend a little time with you" The person said and pushed a few of the picture of Sasuke on the desk onto the other side of the desk, knocking most of the picture over. Then said person sat down on the now clear area of the desk.

"Sakura, I am not in the mood for you get he hell out of my classroom" Naruto growled and stood up then pushed Sakura off the desk. Then quickly fixed all of the pictures on his desk.

"Come on Naruto you know you want me, don't make a big fuss over stupid little Sasuke. You know you love me and not him" Sakura moved closer to Naruto.

"Hell no who could ever love you. My heart belong to Sasuke now get he hell out" Naruto shouted and shoved Sakura away.

Sakura pouted, "fine I will go but this isn't the end of this." Sakura moved towards the door "I will have you some day and if i don't i will make Sasuke's life a living hell" With that Sakura stormed out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke shifted nervously, as he waited for his doctor to come in and tell him if he was pregnant or not. He has been here 5 times already and no luck. Sasuke sighed; he really wants to have kids.

Sasuke looked up when he heard the door open. His doctor, Tsunade, she smiled at him as she went to take a seat at her desk. Sasuke said and looked down "don't even bother telling me Tsunade. I know what you are going to say, your smile basically told me everything." Sasuke said as he started to stand up to get ready to leave.

Tsunade sighed "all right Sasuke I won't tell you, but I would like still like to talk about it with you. Now sit back down"

Sasuke sat back down "why bother, I am not getting pregnant ever. I don't know why but I just won't."

"Don't get all depressed. You'll get pregnant soon or later," Tsunade said.

"I'd rather it be sooner" Sasuke frowned getting ready for the lecture Tsunade was about to give him.

* * *

When Sasuke got out of the doctors office he decided he wouldn't call or see Naruto till he got home. He didn't want to give him bad news again, he felt guilty for not having a child, Naruto needed a heir for his family and Sasuke just wasn't giving him one. Thank god his brother is in charge of getting an heir for his family. But not being able to give Naruto one made him feel horrible.

When Sasuke got home, he started cleaning around the house trying to get the getting pregnant idea out of his head. But he just couldn't, around 4pm he headed into the bedroom and laid on his side facing the wall. 'Maybe if I go to sleep for a bit I will forget everything'

* * *

Naruto rushed into the house right after work. 'Where the hell are you Sasuke' Naruto was waiting all day for Sasuke call or visit but he never did. He wanted to rush home right after school ended but he had some kids stay after to finish their test.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted once he got inside the house. He ran around the house looking in all the rooms.

When he opened the bedroom door he saw Sasuke laying on the bed, back facing him. "There you are Sasuke, I thought something happened to you" Naruto said as he walked over to the bed to lay next to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't respond. "Sasuke? Hey baby you awake" Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and looked over at his face, He was wide-awake. "Sasuke?"

"Go away" Sasuke said moving away from Naruto.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke and pulled him against his chest and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"Nothing, so let go" Sasuke tried to get out of Naruto's grip.

"Something is wrong, just tell me." Naruto tightened his hold on Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped struggling and slowly turned around in Naruto's arm and looked at Naruto. Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke a small peck on the lips. "That's better now tell me"

Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's chest and mumbled, "I'm not pregnant again" Slowly tears started to spill from his eyes.

Naruto frowned "is that all Sasuke? Don't make such a big deal we will just try again."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto "I know you sad about it, stop acting happy"

Naruto wiped the tears from Sasuke's eyes and smiled softly "I am just staying positive. Now lets try again" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke blushed and buried his face in Naruto's chest again "you're a pervert"

"That's why you love me" Naruto kissed the top of Sasuke head.

* * *

Few months later

Sasuke was once again sitting in Tsunade office. He didn't know why he bothered to keep on coming here; it was always the same result. He was tired of upsetting Naruto, even though Naruto never showed it; he knew it was killing him on the inside.

Tsunade walked in holding a file in her hands, she took her seat at her desk, and looked down at the file. She just sat there reading the file, Sasuke looked at her, then blinked. Wasn't she going to tell him the bad news once again, that he wasn't pregnant.

Sasuke sat there for a few more minutes waiting for Tsunade to say something. Sasuke tapped his foot on the ground and coughed. Tsunade looked up at him and blinked. Sasuke growled, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Oh, right. Well…" Tsunade paused and looked down at the file. Then after a few moments she looked back up and smiled at Sasuke. "Congratulations your pregnant"

Sasuke sat there in shock, just staring at Tsunade. "you… you're kidding right?"

"no, I am not kidding around with you. Why would I kid about something like this?" Tsunade said as she closed the file.

"I guess you wouldn't.. i.. I have to go tell Naurto." Sasuke smiled, then jumped out of the chair and ran out of the office.

Tsunade smiled "it's about time" she said to herself, Sasuke and Naruto this so bad.

breakkk

Naruto sighed as he picked up all the textbooks that his student just threw on the floor right when the bell rang. He was dying to call Sasuke but he didn't know when he would get out of the doctor's office or not, though Sasuke did promise to call him when he was done.

Naruto smiled, he had a feeling that today was going to be a good day. Everything would go perfect at the doctor's office, and Sasuke would call him up and tell him the great news. Naruto was so lost in this thoughts, that he didn't here his classroom door open and close.

Naruto took the textbooks he collected off the floor and bent down to put then on the selves on the side of the room. And he stood back up he felt someone press up against his back, he froze.

Naruto slowly turned around, and came face to face with Sakura. He sighed "Sakura what are you doing in here?".

"I came to see you of course" Sakura moved closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto looked at her in disgust.

"How many times do I have to tell you back off and don't come near me" Naruto pushed Sakura off of him. "This is sexual harassment, I told you one to many time to back off and stay away. I should just get a restraining order"

"No no no. don't do that" Sakura yelled, she moved back close to him again, she place and hand on his cheek. "You know you wouldn't do that, you love me" she moved in to kiss him.

Right as Sakura kissed Naruto, the classroom door open and someone said "Naruto! Guess…" There stood Sasuke stand there in shock. Staring at the scene before him, his mouth hung open.

Naruto's eyes widened and he shoved Sakura off of him. "Sasuke, it's not what you think" he moved towards Sasuke. Sasuke back out of them room slowly, and turn and ran out of the building.

Naruto swore, and turn to look at Sakura, who was smirking. "So, it looks like we can be together now. Right?"

Naruto growled "In your dreams" Then Naruto ran out of the room hoping to catch Sasuke.

* * *

A/n: so i just fixed some things here and there, then added a few sentances too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Language, yaoi, m-preg, and most likely going to be ooc

Pairings: NaruSasu

A/n: this is chapters 3,4, and 5

**A Love that will Last Forever**

Chapter 2

Sasuke was sitting in his car, still in the school's parking. He wanted to start driving away from this school, and go to a place where Naruto wouldn't be, but something was stopping him. He sighed, part of him was telling him that Naruto just got tried of waiting, but then the other part of him was telling him it wasn't Naruto's fault, what he was in that room, it was all Sakura's fault for not being able to have Naruto.

Though, when they were all younger, Naruto had liked Sakura, They did go out for a while…. But he dumped her, and then a few months later Naruto and him got together. Sasuke growled and leaned back in the seat, he closed his eyes. He was hoping what he saw was nothing, everything should be perfect now, he was finally pregnant.

There was suddenly a tapping on the window, Sasuke looked out the window. It was Naruto; he had a worried look on his face. Sasuke frowned, he should just drive off now or maybe he should stay and see what Naruto had to say.

"Sasuke roll down the window please, we need to talk about what you saw in there" Naruto said.

Sasuke just sat there staring and Naruto, he raised his hand to open the window, he hesitated for a second, and then opened the window. Sasuke sighed, waiting for Naruto to start explaining.

"Well.. Sakura has been harassing me for a while now, and what you saw in there was her just coming on to me. I wasn't doing anything with her, just pushing her off of me. She caught me by surprise when she kissed me but I didn't kiss back I was just in shock. I don't love her, only you, just you" Naruto explained.

Sasuke shifted in his seat and sighed.

"say something, please Sasuke" Naruto begged.

"i.. I guess I should have known you would never do that. I just was shocked when I saw it and I don't know" Sasuke leaned back in the car seat and stared out the front window.

Naruto then cupped Sasuke chin with his hand and turned his head so it was facing him. He leaned through he car window and kissed Sasuke gently, then pulled back "so why are you here anyway? not that I don't want you here, it's just you never come and see me here" Naruto asked, in his mind hoping it was because he was finally pregnant.

"well… umm" Sasuke bit his bottom lip, and went to open the car door. Naruto stepped out of the way, so Sasuke could open the door. Once Sasuke was out of the car he continued. "I'm finally pregnant"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him into a hug. "finally, we are going to have a family" Naruto kissed the top of Sasuke head. Sasuke smiled and placed his head on Naruto's shoulder. Everything was finally going to be prefect.

* * *

(Time skip -it's the end of March, Sasuke's at the end of his 2nd month)

Sasuke sighed as Naruto and him walked over to the car. They were on his way to Tsunade's office; he was getting his ultrasound today. The only annoy part of him being pregnant was Naruto would baby him; he wasn't really aloud to do anything unless Naruto was right there. So basically while Naruto was working he was sitting around the house doing nothing.

The ride to the office was mostly quiet. Sasuke sighed when they parked and Naruto ran to his side of the car to open the door for him. Sasuke stepped out of the car, ready for Naruto to wrap his arm around his waist and lead him into the office, like he did everywhere they went. Once inside Naruto sat him down in a chair and went to sign him in then was back at Sasuke's side in a flash.

Sasuke sighed again. "Naruto… could you stopped being to protective and babying me please"

Naruto looked at Sasuke confused "What do you mean, I'm not babying you" Sasuke growl and glared at him.

"Yes! You don't let me do anything anymore; you won't let me drive to my parents or to see our friend when you aren't with me. You don't let me out of the house unless you're with me" Sasuke crossed his arm across his chest.

Naruto bit his lip and then sighed, "I'm sorry I guess I have been a little over protective. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, and if something did I would blame myself" Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and smiled. Sasuke looked at him and smiled.

"Sasuke Uzumaki?" Called a nurse.

"Yeah right here" Sasuke said and he stood up along with Naruto, who grabbed his hand.

"Right this way" the nurse said and she walked towards one of the doors on the other end of the room, and walked inside with Sasuke and Naruto following. The Nurse placed a file on the counter in the room. "Ok now Sasuke take your shirt off and lie down on that bed over there" she pointed towards a bed in the middle of the room. "And Tsunade will be in here shortly" Then the nurse left the room.

Sasuke followed the nurse's order and took his shirt off and handed it to Naruto and laid down on the bed and smiled towards Naruto. He opened his mouth to say something but then Tsunade walked in.

"Well now Sasuke ready for your ultrasound?" she said as she picked the file up from the counter and looked through it for a second before putting it down. She then pulled over a cart with a few items on it and a big computer monitor on top of it. She looked over towards Naruto and smiled "and long time no see Naruto, about time I see you coming here again." Naruto smiled and nodded then took Sasuke hand in his.

Tsunade fiddle around with a few switch on the screen, then grabbed a tube from under the cart and the transducer (if anyone that doesn't know that's the thing that makes you able to see inside the womb). She then took the tube and squeezed out gel onto Sasuke lower stomach, Sasuke gasped when the cool gel touched his skin. Tsunade smiled, and then used the transducer to rub the gel around, and then an image showed up on the monitor. "Alright now" Tsunade studied the image for a while, still rubbing the transducer around. "Well now you see there," she pointed to a spot on the monitor. "That's you baby, it's pretty small but that's normal for this stage of your pregnancy so it might be hard to see" Sasuke and Naruto stared at the screen silently. "And then over there" she pointed to another area on the screen. "That's your other baby" she looked over at Sasuke and Naruto's face to see their reaction.

* * *

(few hours after the doctors appointment)

Sasuke was sitting at the kitchen table watching Naruto call up everyone they knew telling them about the great news. Sasuke was happy too he just doesn't express his happiness the same way Naruto does. At first after they were given the news he though Naruto would be freaked out, the main reason because he fainted a minutes after Tsunade told them the news.

*flashback to office*

"Well now you see there," she pointed to a spot on the monitor. "That's you baby, it's pretty small but that's normal for this stage of your pregnancy so it might be hard to see" Sasuke and Naruto stared at the screen silently. "And then over there" she pointed to another area on the screen. "That's your other baby" she looked over at Sasuke and Naruto's face to see their reaction.

Sasuke sat there for a little frozen in shock, once he came back to reality he looked over at Naruto who was standing with his mouth open. Sasuke blinked and tapped Naruto's arm "Naruto? are you okay?" Right when he said that, Naruto's eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground.

Tsunade started laughing "Don't worry about it Sasuke, he will wake up soon. While he is out of it let me tell you some of the things you should be doing during the pregnancy..... "

*end flashback*

Sasuke chuckled softly causing Naruto, who just finished talking with someone on the phone, to look at him. "What is so funny?" Naruto asked sitting down in the chair next to Sasuke.

"nothing.."Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Naruto leaned toward Sasuke and stared Sasuke in the eyes. "right.. because you normally laugh out of no where"

"i don't see why it is such a big deal, why don't u go back to calling everyone" Sasuke turned his head to the side.

"well i am done calling people, and its a big deal because i like to know what makes you laugh" Naruto smiled and moved his hand to turn Sasuke's face back.

"well if u must know, you make me laugh" Sasuke blinked and stared at Naruto, he tilted his head waiting for Naruto to say something. Naruto's smile just got bigger and he even closer and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck when the kiss started to deepen. Naruto started to stand pulling Sasuke up with him. Naruto used his hands to lift Sasuke's legs so he could wrap them around his waist, which he did. Then somehow Naruto navigated through the house, without breaking the kiss, into the bedroom.

* * *

Sasuke slowly started to stir from his sleep, he slowly opened his eyes. he stared over at the clock on the side table, it read 1:00 AM. He groaned and turned in the bed to face Naruto. He sighed and moved closer to him and leaned his head against Naruto's chest. he didn't think Naruto would actually have sex with him, not that he was complaining he was happy Naruto did it because hopefully this meant Naruto would stop acting like the slightest touch would break him and make him lose the babies.

Sasuke then heard Naruto groan and little then wrap his arm around him. Naruto buried his head into Sasuke hair and mumbled something sounding like i love you. Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Sasuke!! Sasuke!! wake up!!" Naruto yelled while lightly shaking Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned, trying to swat Naruto away. "Sasuke i am so sorry i shouldn't have taken advantage of you last night!"

Sasuke sighed and started to sit up. "what are you talking about naruto" He ran his hand through his hair.

"I might have hurt the babies when we.."Naruto started to blurt out before Sasuke cover his mouth with his hand.

"Shut up Naruto, you didn't hurt anything, you don't need to treat me like a doll with everything we do" Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sorry" Naruto sat down on the bed and slide to sit next to Sasuke. "I just don't want anything to happen to them or you" Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I understand.. so now can i go back to bed Naruto" Sasuke said as he placed his head on Naruto's.

"No, it almost 9:00 and you know what today is. We go see your parents and brother tonight, so you need to mentally prepare so you don't get to stressed out there." Naruto smiled and started to pull away and get off the bed.

Sasuke growled and moved the sheets off himself and got out of the bed. he sighed "why do i feel like tonight isn't going to go well"

"Because you always feel that way, you shouldn't be so nervous to see you family. you know you love them" Naruto smirk and started going to the door. "What do you want to eat this morning?"

Sasuke sighed "Just make what ever. I am going to go take a shower" Sasuke made his way into the bathroom.

breakk

"There's my baby!!" Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, yelled as she ran out the front door to Sasuke and Naruto as they stepped out of the car. She ran to Sasuke and hugged him lightly, "Lets get you inside and have you sit down, we don't need you standing for to long" Mikoto said as she walked Sasuke to the house, while Sasuke glared back at Naruto. Naruto just smiled and shrugged.

Mikoto pulled Sasuke into the sitting room, where sasuke saw his older brother, his wife, and 4 year old son. unlike Sasuke, his brother Itachi was put in a arranged marriage, he only met her once before the wedding but he doesn't complain much about it.(A/N: Itachi's wife i don't feel like making a character from the anime.. because idk what girl to put with him so she remain nameless) They seem to get along fine, well the way they act around the family during these dinners. their son who was named Ryo. Sasuke also felt relieved about being second born because his children aren't going to be the heirs to the Uchiha company, so therefore his children won't have to deal with living up to such a big reputation. Though Naruto and his kid will have to like up tot he Uzumaki reputation which hopefully won't be as bad.

Mikoto had Sasuke sit down on the love seat and Naruto quickly sat down right next to him. "I will go get your father." Mikoto said and walked out of the room.

Sasuke sighed and got more comfortable and moved closer to Naruto. "So little brother, twins huh?"Itachi said from his place on the couch opposite of Sasuke.

"yeah..."Sasuke responded.

"you don't seem to happy" Itachi's wife said as she tired to get little Ryo to sit down on the couch and stop running around.

"no, i am very happy i just show it in my own way." Sasuke smiled a little, then his father enter the room with his mother.

Fugaka looked at both his sons "Good to see you two. lets go into the dinning room, the meal is almost done" Fugaka turned and started walking towards the dinning room.

Sasuke and Itachi both nodded ,stood up, and followed. Naruto did quickly after him, then Itachi's wife and son followed after. Mikoto was already seated at the table when they got in there, Fugaka took the seat at the head of the table while Sasuke and naruto sat on the side of the table Mikoto sat on while Itachi and his family sat on the opposite side.

Then 3 maids came out at started serving the food. "So, Sasuke did you speak with Tsunade about what you should be doing now that your having twins." Fugaka asked casually as they started eat.

"She told to going around doing what i have been, just try not a get stressed out to much and get worn out." Sasuke replied. "she also suggested going on short walks to make sure i stay healthy and watch what i eat."

"i don't think you should be walking, even if she says so. you don't want to risk losing the babies at any cost. you--" Fugaka was cut off my Sasuke.

"I won't lose the babies, they will be just fine. it's not like i am going to be doing crazy things while i am walking, they will be fine. i don't understand why everyone is making such a big deal out of all this, i not made of glass i will be fine" Sasuke growled.

Fugaka narrowed his eyes. "I don't like you interrupting me while i am speak. i am just saying ti took you long enough to get pregnant, you don't want to have all this hope of having the twins for Naruto's family and then do something stupid and lose them. you will disappoint his parent."

Sasuke slammed his hands on the table and stood up "I won't be doing anything stupid! i am going to make sure i have these babies, everything will be fine. i don't need you or anyone else bugging me about being care and stressing me out!" with that Sasuke stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha" Naruto said as he stood up and made his way to follow Sasuke.

Naruto found Sasuke standing in the entrance hall of the Uchiha mansion with his fist clenched staring down at the floor. Naruto walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Sasuke.." Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "I'm sorry.. i didn't know that all of this was making you that stressed..." Naruto said and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke waist pulled him into a hug.

Sasuke blinked and place his head in the nape of Naruto's neck and sighed. "Maybe he's right.. maybe i should just sitting around and be careful during this.." Sasuke mumbled.

"no.. he was wrong and so was i.. you sitting around would just make you stressed out. i just so crazy about this.. we have been trying for so long i don't want anything to happen, not because my family need a heir. it's because i know you want to have kids, and you hopes are so high right now and if anything happened i don't want to see you breakdown and go crazy" Naruto kissed the top of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke sighed again and closed his eyes "We'll figure something out, that will make everyone happy.. just as long as we have are happy family in the end"

* * *

a/n : ok so i didn't fix much in here just put them all together, now i will start working on the new stuff. hopefully i will have a nice chapter done by next week.


	3. the past part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Language, yaoi, m-preg, and most likely going to be ooc

Pairings: NaruSasu

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are married, and couldn't be happier. Till some problems start to arise with one of Naruto's co-workers, and one of his students will they still be happy.

A/N: so i thought i would do little flashback chapters every once and a while talking about sasuke and naruto when they were younger. sorry it took me so long to for mistakes in here. enjoy!

**A Love that will Last Forever**

The Past Part 1

A 16 year old Sasuke sighed as sat down at the end of his bed, he looked over at his best friend who was chatting away on his cellphone. Sasuke growled naruto and his stupid girlfriend 'why is he dating her anyway?' Sasuke then stood up and walked over to his desk and started looking around in his backpack he left on his chair. He pulled out a textbook and a notebook and placed it on the desk and looked at Naruto who was still chatting away. He hardly got to hang out with Naruto since he started dating Sakura, but now he finally got some time to be around him even if it was for a project.

"I'm doing nothing Sakura, i am at Sasuke's house. We have some stupid history project to do." Naruto paused, listening to Sakura's response, Naruto glanced over at sasuke for a second then started to talk again. "oh? Really... i don't know, i could ask i guess. I'll call you back in 5 minutes then" and with that he closed the cellphone.

Sasuke frowned and looked out the window 'here it comes'

"erm.. Sasuke.. uhh, i was wonder if" Naruto started but got cut off by sasuke.

"Just go, i will start the project" Sasuke said as he turned to look over at Naruto. 'i knew he would do this, some things never change' Naruto opened his mouth to talk about but Sasuke started again "yes its OK just go be with you girlfriend, i can handle the project. just remember to meet me at the library tomorrow to do some research" Sasuke shooed him away.

"Thanks Sasuke, your such a awesome friend!" Naruto exclaimed and ran out of the room with a huge smile on his face. Sasuke sighed and walked back over to his bed and fell down on it burying his face in the pillow. 'this sucks..'

Sasuke then felt his bed dip, he quickly shot his head up thinking maybe Naruto came back, but sighed when he saw who it was and buried his face in his pillow again. "What do you want" Sasuke mumbled.

"Is that anyway to treat you brother?" Itachi smirked and looked over at Sasuke. "so he did it again huh? i told you he would keep doing this, but you don't listen. Everything changes once the person your in love with goes into a relationship with someone else."

Sasuke clenched his fists and growled "i don't love him..."

Itachi chuckled "pft, ok little brother. you wouldn't be acting like this if you didn't. you've been in love with him since you meet him in middle school. it's understandable, your different from everyone and Naruto is the only person outside of the family you really talk to" Itachi reached over and pat Sasuke on the head.

Sasuke growled and started to sit up on his bed "you shouldn't even be bothering with my problems Itachi. Your being forced to marry some girl you hardly know"

Itachi grunted "well, i am perfectly fine with it, since I'm not in love with anyone. Plus i do know her better know, its been a year since the marriage was arranged. she is actually a very nice person. never mind that, so i think you need to confront Naruto about him ditching you so much for that girl, If he was really your best friend he wouldn't keep ditching you."

Sasuke glanced at his brother then down at the floor, he frowned "I guess, but i just want him to be happy...."

Itachi sighed and stood up "well i need to go, there is some wedding things that mother needs me for." Itachi walked over to the bedroom door and glanced back at Sasuke. he hated seeing his little brother getting hurt over and over. "Good luck Sasuke, and do what i told you" and with that Itachi left.

* * *

Sasuke growled and he gripped his pen tighter.. 'that jackass..' here he was sitting in the stupid library... since 12pm it was almost 5 now 'i should have known he would forget.. i bet he will come last minute thinking i will be here almost done with the work so he doesn't have to do anything..' Naruto's grades had slipped since he started dating Sakura, she was so clingy and always wanting him around so Naruto had time for only her no one or thing else. 'i guess i will stay here another hour or so and finish this research' Sasuke looked around the library, he saw some people from his school, Sasuke bit his lip, they were all giving him this dirty look. Sasuke always hated going out to public place with out Naruto or his family. all the dirty look his classmates gave him because of his... special problem.

Sasuke sighed scribbling a few things from a book down, he kept on glance at his watch every 5 minutes. Sasuke sighed one last time and glanced at his watch '6:15.. i should go home before mom get pissed..' with that Sasuke started gathering the books he rented out and put them in his bag. He glanced around the library once more then quickly exited it.

'damn it, it gets dark to early' Sasuke thought as he stared up at the dark blue sky. Sasuke was half way down the block when he started hearing footsteps following him. Sasuke felt his heart jump into his throat. he turned his head slightly to see who was following him. he couldn't really make out who was there but it was more then one person, maybe 4 or 5.

"Uchiha!" shouted

"Where is your little protector Uzumaki?"

"Don't keep walking when someone is talking to you!" another shouted.

Sasuke gulped and kept a steady pass.

"HEY. Stop walking Uchiha" He then heard them pick their pass up.

Sasuke grabbed one of his backpack straps tightly then started to run. 'why are they bothering me.. i didn't do anything'

"come on uchiha don't run!!" They started to run after him.

Sasuke glanced back again but then lost his footing and tripped onto the sidewalk. "ow.." Sasuke quickly tried to get up but he was forced down by a foot stepping on his backpack. Sasuke closed his eyes 'great..'

He felt the guys start to grab at his backpack pulling it off, Sasuke tried to stop them but he couldn't. One of them threw his backpack off into a alleyway and they pulled him up from the ground. Sasuke started to struggle as they dragged him into the alleyway. "Let go!!" Sasuke growled wanting to punch them all in the face but two of them where holding his arms. "What did i ever do to you!"

one of them chuckled "tch, nothing. but we are just doing this as a favor to a friend of ares. she seems to have some issue with you."

"what?" sasuke questioned but then got punched in the gut, Sasuke started to cough.

"sh you. don't talk, this will be over soon" a guy smirked evilly.

* * *

Sasuke groaned and leaned against a building wall, his shirt was ripped in random places, bruises could be seen threw the rips. Those guy finally left, and a good 15 minutes to beating the crap out of him, parts of Sasuke's face was covered in bruises as well He winced in pain while he went to reach for his backpack. He pulled it close to him, and zipped it open to start looking for his cell..

once he found it, he flipped it open and dialed the phone to call his brother.

ring.. ring.. "Hello?

".. 'tachi" sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke? whats wrong?" Itachie asked worried.

"i need you to pick me up... i am a block from the library" with that Sasuke hung up not wanting to get questioned by his brother. Sasuke groaned as he tried to stand, 'damn it i need to get out of this ally...' Sasuke took the strap of his back and threw it out onto the side walk and slowly pulled himself with his hurt arms out tot he main street, once out fo the alley he leaner again the front of a build, waiting for Itachi.

10 minutes later Sasuke saw the lights of his brother's car coming closer to where he was. he smiled and started to try to get up. when he heard his brother car break quickly and the door open and the foot steps of his brother rushing to his side. "What the hell happened Sasuke!?" Itachi nearly screamed and then went to help his brother stand up and walk him to the car.

"these guys, started to follow me after i left the library.."Sasuke winced and he was helped up by his brother.

"They beat you up for frickin reason" Itachi opened the passenger side door for sasuke and help him get in.

"no... they said something about doing a favor for their friend or something.. look i don't want to talk about it i just want to go home and relax." Sasuke closed his eyes and he relaxed into the car seat.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as the hot water from the shower, slide down his body washing away the dried blood, and relaxing his bruised skin. Itachi snuck him in the house without his parents seeing him, he didn't want to worry them, he didn't want anyone to know what happened. He moved a little to grab a shampoo body and groaned as pain shot through his body. once fully clean sasuke turned off the shower, and he reached outside of the shower to grab a towel, wincing once again. "Damn it" Sasuke growled then wrapped the towel around his waist, and slowly got out of the shower. Sasuke grabbed another towel and slowly dried his hair off trying to fight the pain in his body.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom and started looking through his drawers for fresh close, and then heard the door open, sasuke turn to look who it was a froze in shock.

"Sasuke i am such a jerk for-..." Naruto said as he started opening the door then looked up to see Sasuke half naked and bruise form his mouth hanging open.

'oh crap' Sasuke blushed as he looked at Naruto and quickly turned back to his dresser, wincing because he moved to fast, to grab some clean clothes fast to cover his body.

* * *

A/N: alright:D its a little late but i got busy with other things, i had a paper to write for a class, strangely after i finished the paper i really wanted to write and finish this. i really like writing about sasuke and naruto when they were younger :D.. sorry if ti was short :(, i tried to write more but didn't want to waste up all my ideas in one chapter. hope you like it ^.^

i am also still taking baby name suggestions for when the babies some :D!


	4. The past Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Language, yaoi, m-preg, and most likely going to be ooc

Pairings: NaruSasu

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are married, and couldn't be happier. Till some problems start to arise with one of Naruto's co-workers, and one of his students will they still be happy.

A/N: here is another past part to my story. i just love writing them so there might be a few more. also i might add some naruto point of view into it this chapter and next chapter. sorry in advance for spelling errors. sorry it was so late!!

**A Love that will Last Forever**

The Past Part 2

Sasuke sat at the edge of his bed, now clothed in a long sleeve black shirt and black sweatpants. Sasuke was staring down at the floor, he was biting his lip, Naruto sat next to him talking "i am so sorry i didn't get to the library i was with Sakura, she needed my help with something.. i didn't know some guys would jump you.."

Sasuke just stared blankly at floor, his hand clenched into fists on his pants 'of course he was with Sakura.. that jerk'. "Sasuke.. say something.." Naruto looked at Sasuke confused.

"leave...."Sasuke whispered

"What?"Naruto asked

"leave.. just go.. i don't want to talk to you anymore. Your always busy with your stupid girlfriend."Sasuke shouted still looking at the floor. "i'll finish the project, just leave me alone for now on."

"What the hell Sasuke?" Naruto growl and stood up.

"GO! i don't want to be friends with you anymore!" Sasuke stayed sitting, still not looking at Naruto.

"Is this because you got beat up. sorry i can't be you 24/7 bodyguard, its not my fault your such a freak!" With that Naruto stormed out of the room.

'freak...' Sasuke let out a chocked sob, he closed his eye. 'I'm not going to cry.. not over him..' Sasuke felt tears slide down his cheeks. he felt someone pulling him up to stand then wrap their arms around him. Sasuke looked up and opened his eyes to see Itachi looking down at him with a worried face. Sasuke buried his face in Itachi's shirt and started crying. "you don't need him Sasuke.. he's a jerk" Itachi said softly, he ran his fingers threw Sasuke's hair. "you'll do fine with him out of your life" Itachi hated this.. hated seeing his brother in so much pain. why was life like this for him, hurting him ever chance it got.

A few minutes later Sasuke finally stopped crying, Itachi let him go and took a step back. "Go to sleep, you've had a hard day" and with that Itachi left the room. Sasuke sighed and started pulling the covers down on his bed and slipped in between them.

* * *

one month later..

Sasuke wounds were fully healed, somehow his brother and him hid the fact he was beat up pretty well. Sasuke hasn't talked to Naruto since that day he was beaten up, after Naruto left he kept on leaving message on Sasuke's phone saying he was sorry, but Itachi told him just to leave it be.

School sucked without Naruto, he was always lonely in school, and the fact that his brother was married off last week didn't help anything he was lonely every where now. Getting those dirty glances from people, Sasuke ended up doing the whole project for his history class, which got a A+. Every time during lunch, Sasuke would look over at Naruto's table seeing his with his arm around Sakura and laughing at his own jokes or other people's jokes. 'life sucks' At least he only had one more year left in school, one month left of his junior year too. over time Sasuke learned not to look up at Naruto's table And ignore everything around him completely and just focus on school. Though he didn't look forward to being alone during his senior year.

* * *

another month later.

Sasuke sighed as he laid down on his bed reading a random book he pulled off his bookshelf. it was his birthday today, most of his family would be there, and he would e bored out of his mind and end up going to his room in the middle of the night. His mother kept on telling him tonight would be different because they had big news. Sasuke snorted 'what could be so different about this birthday then any other.. only drastic change was no naruto this time.

Sasuke felt his bed dip and looked over to see his brother laying down on it next to him. Sasuke turned back to his book "you're here early" Sasuke sighed.

"eh.. wife wanted to come early and help mom with the food" Itachi grabbed the book from Sasuke's hand and looked at the covered. He 'hmmed' and handed it back. "big day huh, sasuke?"

"What is so big about it, its like every other birthday so far." Sasuke huffed and continued reading his book.

"why the big news of course, I wonder how you will take it.. Don't go blowing up when it is announced" Itachi grunted at he sat up and started to get off the bed.

Sasuke head jolt out of his book and he turned to look at Itachi "You know the news?" Itachi smirked and nodded. "tell me!" Sasuke close his book and sat up more in the bed.

Itachi chuckled " nah.. I think i will let you hear it from mom and dad. i want to see you face" Itachi smirked "just remember to be polite" Itachi waved and walked out of the room.

Sasuke growled and tosses his book on the floor, and leaned back on his bed again. "jerk.."

Later that evening

Sasuke growled as he started to get dressed in his suit. he didn't understand why he always had to wear a suit on his birthday it was annoying, everyone always getting dress up in his family for events, even the small celebrations.

Sasue sighed and looked at himself in the mirror after getting fully dress. he ran his fingers threw his hair then started walking out of his room. Walking down the hallway, sasuke heard all his family members downstairs chatting away to each other.

Once sasuke got down there, thankfully his family wasn't really paying attention to him, the quick happy birthday from the ones he walked past. Almost everyone was focused on itachi and his new spouse. Asking when they would be having children even though they were only married for a month. Sasuke sat down at table his father was sitting at and sighed to himself. he wanted to know the big news that his parents were going to tell him tonight.

"Look happier Sasuke" Fugaku said staring at his son. "Family are here don't look so depressed"

"Alright, sure dad" Sasuke leaned back in his chair, looking around the room. "so can you tell me the big news yet..?" He glanced over at his dad.

"No, you have to wait till after dinner" Fugaku stood up. "I have guest to welcome now, you should say hi to more family if you just going to sit around" with that he walked off

"yeah sure.." Sasuke mumbled and watch his dad walk over to a group of people he had never seen before and start talking with them. Sasuke examined the group, there was a kid that looked his age over there. He had blonde hair like Naruto, just a little more orange. The kid looked up and smirked at Sasuke, Sasuke quickly turned his head and looked at the table, he felt his face heating up.

hour of so later

Sasuke was bored... he sighed again and looked over at his brother with his wife still talking to more family members. He glanced over to his mother who was walking over to him, she smiled when she got to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "its time for the big news " She whispered into his ear. "Come with me"

Sasuke eyes widened a bit 'finally' he thought. He stood up and followed his mom as she walked across the room to his father. "I want you to meet a friend of mine and their son (A/N:yeah i don't have named for them o.o;)" Fugaku said as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

It was that kid his noticed before, why is this part of his big news. Sasuke pondered, then noticed the kid was holding out his hand and talking "nice to meet you Sasuke, i have been waiting for the chance to talk to you" he said.

Sasuke had a confused look on his face but took the guy's hand and shook it "um.. yeah.. me too" Sasuke glanced out of the corner of his eye to see his brother leaning against a wall close by smirking.

"So Sasuke, i have been thinking since you have no love life really. that you could be put into a arranged marriage." Fugake stated looking down at Sasuke.

"What!" Sasuke exclaimed a little to loud then he wanted, and the room went quiet and everyone turned and stared at him.

"Oh please everyone go back to what you were doing, Sasuke just got a little surprise is all" Mikoto said politely.

"Yes i thought you could get to know my friend son. i think he would be perfect for you. why don't you go and spend some time with him show him around the house. get to know each other and you tell me your discussion later tonight." and with that Fugaku took Mikoto by the hand and walked off with her and his friend to let them get to know each other.

Sasuke glanced over at the kid with a confused look on his face, how could this kid be ok with this. "So Sasuke, instead of doing a whole big tour of your house, let just hang out in your room?" The boy questioned.

"um.. err.. i guess" Sasuke started to walk out of the dinning room "um follow me.."

Sasuke scratched his head as he lead the other boy to his room 'what is dad thinking..'

* * *

~Naruto~

Naruto sighed, his life without Sasuke was kind of boring, he was getting tired of hanging out with his girlfriend and the same people over and over. Sasuke was so different from the rest of his friends.

Naruto growled and clenched his fist, he didn't know why but he could stop thinking about Sasuke every since the fight they had, he was just a jerk for saying those things to him. When school was in session he would always be taking quick glances at him.

Today was the day though, he was going to march into Sasuke house and tell him he wanted him back as a friend, that he was a jerk for always ditching him for Sakura. Naruto took a deep breath and looked up at the Uchiha mansion. Naruto went to push the doorbell but hesitated for a second,maybe his birthday was the wrong day to come see him, he knew Sasuke was always grumpy when there was so much family over his house. Naruto sighe 'eh whatever' and he rung the doorbell.

a few minutes later and a stress out looking maid answered the door, and with a smile let him inside and directed him to where the party was being help. Naruto thanks the maid and poked his head inside of the room searching around for Sasuke's face. Naruto frowned when he didn't see Sasuke anywhere in the room, he heard someone cough behind him and he jumped a little turning to face the other way.

There stood Itachi with one eyebrow raised "what are you doing here Naruto?" Itachi questioned sternly.

"um, well... errr.. i came to apologize to Sasuke." Naruto spurted and scratched the back of his head with his hand.

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he stared Naruto down for a second. Then he smirked and patted Naruto on the shoulder "ok, Well Sasuke is up in his room hiding" and with that Itachi took his leave back into the party room.

Naruto grinned to himself and almost skipped through the mansion to Sasuke room. 'maybe everything will go alright tonight'

Once at the room Naurto paused for a minute..'should i knock or just open the door' Naruto 'hmmed' then just decided he would surprise Sasuke and just opened the door.. though what he say going on in the room casued him to let out a shocked gasp and he froze in shock.

* * *

~Sasuke~

Sasuke didn't know how this happened, but some how he ended up laying down on his bed making out with this kid. Sasuke was a little shocked but slowly started getting into it, he had never really kissed anyone before but now he was was with basically a total stranger. it felt weird having someone stronger then you,pushing you down,Sasuke gripped the other boy's shoulders. Then he started to feel the other start pulling at his dress shirt then start moving his hands slowly down his sides.

Sasuke eyes jolted open and he broke the kiss with the other boy. "Stop it"Sasuke whispered.

The boy Narrowed his eyes and glances down at Sasuke "why, you want this i know you do" He went to kiss him again.

Sasuke moved his head away "No, i don't want this. this is going to far" and tried to shove the other off.

He heard him growl and pin his wrist to the bed with his hand "What the hell is your problem, we are going to go as far as i want to no matter what you say so deal with it."

"Let Go!" Sasuke shouted and struggled to break free.

(a/n: i am going to we switching from sasuke naruto view back and forth now)

Naruto shook his head when he heard Sasuke shout. He stomped into the room and growl "You heard him, get off now"

"And who the hell are you?!?" The boy glanced over at Naruto.

"His best friend!" Naruto shouted and lunged at the guy, pushing the other off of sasuke and on to the guy. Nauruto growled down at the guy and gripped his shirt collar "when someone says stop you stop!" With that said Naruto punched the other in the and stood up.

Sasuke sat up on the bed, shocked.. did he really just see that, was Naruto really here... why... Sasuke was panting his cheeks bright ready and his lips bruised.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke and went to sit down next to him on the bed. He ignored the other boy who stood up slowly and growled at him and mumbled somethign and he scurried out of the room.

Naruto gently placed a hand on Sasuke shoulder " Are you ok?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto "i... i guess.. wh.. why are you... here?"

"err well, i wanted to say sorry.. for the fight we had... i missed you.." Naruto smiled a little, then his eyes were draw to Sasuke flushed cheeks then his lip. He suddenly felt a urger to kiss him.. make sasuke forget what just happened in here a few minutes ago. He slowly started to lean him towards sasuke..

"oh..." Sasuke whispered, then a confused looked came to his face when he saw Naruto leaning closer to him. His eyes widened in shock then Naruto lips touched his. 'wha... this isn't happening..was Naruto kissing him?!?!'

Sasuke slowly let his eyes shut and he started kissing back,He raised his one of his hands and lightly gripped onto Naruto's shoulder.

after a minute or too, Naruto's eyes opened in shock and he broke the kiss.. 'he did not just do that..' He looked at sasuke and his eyes looked shocked, confused and a little hurt. "um... well.. ermm... i need to go" Naruto jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

A/n: i am going to have the last part to the past chapter done i have no idea when o.o;;... sry again that it took me forever to post this but hey i made it long:D hope you liked it!


	5. The Past part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Language, yaoi, m-preg, and most likely going to be ooc

Pairings: NaruSasu, one-sided KyuuSasu

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are married, and couldn't be happier. Till some problems start to arise with one of Naruto's coworkers, and someone from their past. will they still be happy. AU, NaruSasu

A/N: So I haven't posted for like almost a year! So sorry, I have been busy with college stuff. Right now I have had the first part of this chapter written since around the fall and finally decided to finish this chapter up. I thought I would throw the guy from the last chapter back in and make him Kyuubi, I am going to have a little more fun with the past. Also I need more baby names for Naruto and Sasuke's babies. And things may be spelt wrong through out I am sorry I try and catch what I can. Enjoy the chapter!

**A Love that will Last Forever**

The Past Part 3

Sasuke frowned and touched his lips. Naruto just kiss him... it was perfect for him but obviously Naruto didn't feel the same way about it. Sasuke growled and fell back to lie on his bed.

He heard a chuckled at his door and turned to see Itachi standing there "Looks like this night turned out to be more entertaining then I thought." Sasuke glared at his brother's smirking face. Itachi ignored the glared and walked in the room anyway and sat at the edge of Sasuke bed. "But hey you should be happy, you finally kissed Naruto"

"Right... i should be happy he kissed me and then ran out of the room like he was on fire" Sasuke said blatantly staring up at the ceiling.

Itachi shrugged "he could have be confused or he got caught up in the moment of seeing you all flustered."

Sasuke rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow "he has Sakura, and he is perfectly happy with her" he mumbled into the pillow.

Itachi started to stand up. "How would you know? You haven't talked him for about 2 months." Itachi made his way to the door "bye little brother"

"Stupid Itachi" Sasuke sighed, starting to close his eyes and drift to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, it had been a month since his birthday and Naruto basically disappeared once again from his life. He was currently sitting at a café near his house, he glanced over at the person sitting next to him, it was the almost Naruto look alike from his birthday whose name he finally remembered which was Kyuubi, it was a odd name Sasuke thought but whatever. He decided to just give up and give in to what his father wanted and be engaged to this horrible person.

Sasuke looked down at his drink, 'this is so awkward' Sasuke thought to himself, Kyuubi and him really didn't have anything in common and didn't talk much. The only thing Kyuubi wanted was physical, which Sasuke wasn't very comfortable with doing at least doing that with Kyuubi. Right now just saying no and trying to be in public places kept him at bay but sooner or later Sasuke knew he would have to give into him

Sasuke glanced at Kyuubi again; he was glaring out the window. It was obvious he wasn't happy once again like all the other times they have been out. Sasuke sighed, 'guess its time to give in and do whatever Kyuubi wanted'.

"Kyuubi" Sasuke said, Kyuubi snapped out of this trance and looked over at Sasuke. "Want to go back to my house after we're done here?"

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, processing what he said then smirk. "Anybody home?"

Sasuke thought for a second. "Um… I'm not sure, I don't think---"He was cut off by Kyuubi roughly grabbing his arm and dragging out of his chair and out the café.

After basically being dragged down the streets to his house, Kyuubi finally started to walk once they reached the driveway to his house, Kyuubi still had a firm grip on his arm. Sasuke was still behind Kyuubi; he was looking up at the back of his head. 'it shouldn't be so bad, I mean he is basically looks like Naruto, just a little more rough and actually wants to do things to you that friends don't do…' Sasuke was lost in thought about Kyuubi and didn't hear Kyuubi growl and immediately stop walking, Sasuke bumped into his back. "What the hell—" Sasuke winced in pain when Kyuubi's hold on his arm grew tighter and stronger. Sasuke opened his mouth to tell Kyuubi to let his arm go but Kyuubi started talking first to someone Sasuke could see in his current position.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyuubi growling.

"I could ask you the same thing" the person replied. Sasuke eyes widened as he heard the voice and he peaked his head around Kyuubi. "Naruto…" Sasuke said quietly.

"Well unlike you" Kyuubi started talking completely ignoring Sasuke. "I was invited here by Sasuke" Kyuubi said smirking. He finally let go of Sasuke's arm.

Naruto got a confused look on his face, Sasuke knew he was confused about why he would have a guy who was basically taking advantage of him the last time Naruto saw him. "I came here to talk to Sasuke so if you would, please leave so I can talk to him in private"

"Well I don't think he wants to talk to you, I mean where have you been the past—" Kyuubi was interrupted by Sasuke walking in front of him and saying "Alright I'll talk to you, Kyuubi go inside and I will be in there in a second." Sasuke shuffled through his pockets and took his house keys out handing them to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi stood there for a second looking between both of them, then growled, grabbed the keys and reluctantly went inside.

"What are you doing with that jerk, I mean last time he was—" Naruto started yelling but was interrupted.

"He's my fiancé" Sasuke said looking off to the side, he took a quick look at Naruto shocked face.

Naruto stood there for a second processing the words Sasuke just spoke. "Fiancé" Naruto mumbled to himself quietly, 'This is good.. Naruto.. now that whole you kissed him thing won't matter and things won't be awkward between you two now, you can be friends again!' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto then grinned "Well then I guess that's great, just as long as he doesn't try and take advantage of you again."

There was a long pause. "Oh. I know! We should all go on a double date, you and him, then Sakura and I" Naruto basically shouted with joy.

Sasuke turned and looked at him stupidly. "umm, uhhh. I don't know Kyuubi doesn't really like---" Sasuke was cut off by the front door of his house opening and Kyuubi looking out at them both.

"Sure let have a fun little double date." Kyuubi said smirking as he leaned up against the doorframe. Sasuke cursed under his breath.

* * *

A/N: sorry about it not being long, I was going to add in the double date get Sasuke with Naruto in this chapter and finish off the past stuff but I decided I will make one more past chapter and that's it for those chapters.


	6. The past part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Language, yaoi, m-preg, and most likely going to be ooc

Pairings: NaruSasu, KyuuSasu

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are married, and couldn't be happier. Till some problems start to arise with one of Naruto's co-workers, and someone from the past.

A/N: Here is the last past chapter! Hope you enjoy it! I think I got this out pretty fast, I am hoping to do updates either every week or every other week depending on how high my class projects get. And if anyone noticed I did change the summary of the story a bit, I decided to go a different way with the second villain I was going to have. So this is the last into the past chapter, there is some KyuuSasu in this chapter just to warn you.

* * *

**A Love that will Last Forever**

The Past Part 4

Sasuke glanced around at his surroundings; he was in a popular restaurant that all the kids at school went too. He looked at the two people sitting across from him, Naruto and Sakura they were getting all cozy and Naruto was whispering in her ear making her giggle. Sasuke looked over at Kyuubi who was sitting rather close to him with his hand rubbing up and down his leg. Sasuke sighed this was awkward and annoying. As he thought that Kyuubi leaned closer to him and started murmuring rather perverted things into his ear.

Sasuke's face turned red, and then he reached down and stopped Kyuubi's hand from moving on his leg. "Stop it and shut up" Sasuke whispered. Kyuubi growled and bit Sasuke's ear causing him to make a surprised noise. The waitress walked over to the table with their orders and handed them to the appropriate person. Kyuubi then slid a tiny bit away from Sasuke and started eating right away, so did Naruto and Sakura.

"So how did you two meet?" Sakura said looking up from her meal and at Sasuke.

"Um.. at my birthday party last month. Kyuubi's father works for my dad." Sasuke didn't look up from his plate; he was playing with his food with a fork.

"oh, that sounds fun! So how is it being in a arranged marriage?" Sakura went back to eating after asking.

"well-" Sasuke was interrupted

"Well its great, we get to do whatever we want" Kyuubi smirked "Like have sex all the time!"

Sasuke started coughing on the food he just put in his mouth. Once he swallowed he gave Kyuubi a death glare. Then looked at Naruto and Sakura "we don't have sex" He growled then started playing with his food again.

Kyuubi was still smirking and Naruto and Sakura went back to eating their meals in silence. Kyuubi leaned over to Sasuke and whispered "Stop playing with you food, do I need to punish you and teach you table manners again" Kyuubi then bit Sasuke ear again and went back to eating.

Sasuke just sat there blinking with a dark blush covering his cheeks. He put his fork down and pushed his plate away. He wasn't very hungry anymore.

* * *

After a rather quite dinner, the four of them were in Naruto's car heading to Sakura's house. After everyone was done eating at the restaurant she said her parents were home and they could hang out there for the rest of the night. Kyuubi quickly stood of from the booth ready to get out of there as soon as possible.

They finally arrived at Sakura's house, Kyuubi basically darted out of the car dragging Sasuke with him. Naruto and Sakura right behind them, Kyuubi stopped at the door while Sakura unlocked it and opened it. Once inside Sakura lead them to the living room, where right on queue Naruto grabbed Sakura and they just laid down on the couch and started making out.

Sasuke stood there a little confused.. 'really this is the reason why we came here.. Maybe I am just stupid to all this datin-' Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by Kyuubi pulling him over to the recliner chair right next to the couch. Kyuubi sat down in it and pulled Sasuke onto his lap. Sasuke let out a small yelp of surprise as his back connected with Kyuubi's chest.

Sasuke sat there frozen starting over at Naruto and Sakura then straight ahead at the wall. 'Why is this so awkward for me.. I mean I have made out with Kyuubi before.. Well once before not counting my birthday'. Kyuubi pressed his head into his back and whispered, "turn around".

Sasuke shuddered and started to maneuver his body to be facing Kyuubi. Sasuke ended up with his knees on either side of Kyuubi's hips. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, Sakura was on top of him looking like she wanted to eat him alive. Sasuke looked back at Kyuubi and Kyuubi smirk and leaned forward and just planted a gentle kiss on his lips and pulled away. "we'll go slow, I would attack you like she did to him" He whispered in my ear, I got ready for him to bite it but he didn't.

Kyuubi leaned forward again and pressed his lip against Sasuke with more pressure, Kyuubi's eyes closed as his swiped his tongue against Sasuke lips asking for him to open his mouth. Sasuke did so, his eyes still open as Kyuubi invaded his mouth. He glanced at Naruto again then slowly closed his eyes wanted to get lost in the kiss with Kyuubi. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's neck as Kyuubi grabbed Sasuke's hips.

While Sasuke was lost with Kyuubi, Naruto opened his eyes still kissing Sakura and he glanced over to Sasuke. He feels a weird feeling in his gut and heart. He heard Sasuke gasps lightly when Kyuubi Made the chair recline back and Kyuubi pulled him into a more comfortable position. He heard Sasuke let out a small laugh when he pulled out of the kiss with Kyuubi and whacked him lightly on the shoulder and whispered, "You could have warned me you were going to do that"

Kyuubi chuckled "More fun if I didn't" and he pulled Sasuke down into another kiss. Naruto wanted to scream for some reason; he couldn't put his finger on why. He wanted to rip Sasuke off of Kyuubi so bad it hurt. "Is something wrong" Sakura said breaking Naruto from his train of thought.

"Huh? What.. Oh nothing just got lost in a random though.. Now where were we." Naruto smiled and pulled Sakura back into a kiss. He glanced at Sasuke again.. 'It's time to be happy for Sasuke, as long as he is happy now I should be happy.. right?'

* * *

It was ending summer now, Sasuke was actually really happy for once. Kyuubi and Sasuke were actually bonding and getting to know each other better. The both of them, along with their families, were one their way to the Uchiha families' beach house. Sasuke was going to invite Naruto as well like he always did but he was acting rather strange even since the double date.

Sasuke and Kyuubi were in the car with Itachi and his wife; Kyuubi had his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. Kyuubi was smirking his stupid smirk, Sasuke realized that he never really smiled he hardly did either but Kyuubi was always smirking.

Once they finally got there the day was spent picking out rooms and unpacking, then everyone went out on the beach either sun tanning, playing game, or out in the water. Kyuubi and Sasuke is basically everything there was to do. At the end of the day Kyuubi and Sasuke were sitting on the beach Sasuke in between Kyuubi's legs with his back against his chest starting to doze off. "It's ok Sasuke go to sleep I will just bring you inside later" Sasuke mumbled something. Kyuubi smiled lightly then whispered to himself "I'm not supposed to be falling in love with you" Sasuke mumbled again not one hundred percent sure of what Kyuubi said, Sasuke then slowly fell asleep.

* * *

It was winter now, Sasuke was sitting around at his families' huge holiday party they always had. Kyuubi was sitting next to him leaning over the table with folded arms with his head propped up on them; he was bored like usually at these family parties. They were actually doing great in their relationship Kyuubi never pressured him to do anything he didn't want to do, though tonight they did plan on going all the way. Sasuke would be lying if he wasn't one hundred percent sure he was ready and wasn't nervous, but Kyuubi seemed to really mature over the past few day, Sasuke smirked to himself it was nice and it relaxed him more around him.

As for Naruto, he broke up with Sakura a week before school started; it was kind of shocking to Sasuke. After that though Naruto and him didn't hang out very much and when they did there was always this awkward feeling coming from Naruto. Sasuke invited Naruto to the party but he hadn't shown up yet.

Kyuubi glanced over at Sasuke "we should go up to your room" He gave him a smirk. Sasuke shook his head 'some things never changed.' "It still to early to go up stairs stupid" Sasuke ran his hand up and down Kyuubi's back. 'This is nice almost perfect' Sasuke wasn't going to lie to himself and say he didn't love Naruto still, but his feelings for Kyuubi have grown strong since they first met, who knows they might beat out his feelings for Naruto soon.

Sasuke jumped a bit when his phone vibrated in his pocket, he went and took it out flipping it over to see a text message from Naruto. It read 'Meet me outside for a second, I need to talk to you'. Sasuke stared at the message for a second then shrugged closed his phone and stood up. He slipped his phone back in his pocket. "I'll be right back" Sasuke patted Kyuubi on the back then walked off into the main hall. He grabbed his jacket from the closet and opened the front door. It was snowing pretty hard outside he glanced around looking for Naruto. He saw him about half way down the drive way standing there staring at the night sky. Sasuke pulled his jacket on and zipped it up, shivering still as he stepped outside shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto when he reached him he looked up at him. "Naruto, what is so important you couldn't tell me inside" Sasuke said, Naruto shook his head like he was trying to get out of a trance.

"I just wanted to talk to you alone." Naruto mumbled. They stood there in silence for a minute or do. Naruto looked down at his feet and shuffled them.

"Spit it out Nar-!" Sasuke started to yell when Naruto cut him off by kissing him, Sasuke eyes were widened in shock, he gripped the front of Naruto's jacket, Sasuke slowly closed his eyes. They stood there with their licked locked for a minute then Naruto pulled away and whispered, "I love you"

Sasuke blinked his eyes 'did I just hear that…' "What…?"

Naruto smiled "I love you and I want to be with you. The past few months I have been thinking and it was always about you. I could be with Sakura because I just lost all feelings for her. When I see you with Kyuubi I get so pissed off and jealous."

Sasuke was frozen 'what's going on…' Sasuke shook his head slowly he was so confused. Naruto was about to lean in the kiss him again but Sasuke stopped him "I'm…. I…. I'm confused.. I need to sometime to think… I'm with Kyuubi.." Sasuke looked at Naruto he was frowning a bit.

"It's ok you go think. You deserve some time to pick between us" Naruto smiled. "I gotta go" Without letting Sasuke, respond he walked off.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and stood in silence. He slumped down in the snow on his knees. 'I don't understand anything anymore.. Right when I start getting over you, you finally want me.'

"What are you doing out here?" a voice came from behind him. Sasuke head shot up and he looked behind. It was Kyuubi.

"I just wanted to get some air" Sasuke started to stand up and wipe the snow off his pants. "it was getting stuffy inside"

Kyuubi gave him an odd look. "Right…" Kyuubi held his hand out "Come one lets go inside you look cold" Sasuke blinked then nodding grabbing his head.

The rest of the night passed rather quickly he ended up in his room with Kyuubi wrapping his hands around him from behind kissing his neck. "Kyuubi" Sasuke said trying to get out of Kyuubi's hold. "I don't think I want to do this tonight."

Kyuubi's hold loosen till he let him go, he took a step back and turn Sasuke around he eyes his face "alright, that fine" Kyuubi looked off to the side shoving his hands into his pants pockets. "I'm going to head out then, its late my parents probably want to leave soon anyway. I'll talk to you tomorrow of what ever." Kyuubi stated as he started walking to the door.

Sasuke sighed when Kyuubi was out of the room and sat down at the end of his bed. 'This sucks.'

* * *

It was the middle of January now; Sasuke still hadn't made a decision he was sitting in his back yard currently staring at the afternoon sky, he leaned back in his chair and sighed softly.

"So" someone said walking from behind Sasuke "Seems my little brother needs from help" They sat down in the chair next to Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced at Itachi and smiled a little "yeah, how'd you know?"

"You have been very weird the last few times I have seen you, I would say since the holiday party" Itachi stated as he got comfortable in the chair.

Sasuke was quite for a minute staring at the ground. "Naruto told me he loved me" He blurted out.

"Ah, well that's a dream come true isn't it?" Itachi studied Sasuke face. "I would have thought you would be ecstatic, unless of course I have feelings for your lovely arranged fiancé."

Sasuke bit his lip "kind of… I was just starting to get over Naruto and then he just comes at me with this, he is so confusing. If I went with him I feel like he would break my heart again. Then there is Kyuubi he has changed so much since I met him, he's nice to me now and we get a long so well."

"I can't help you pick the person you should be with, I will just give you some advice, pick the know you know you can't live without or see your life without" Itachi pat Sasuke on the shoulder and stood out walking back into the house.

"Pick the one you can't live without" Sasuke mumbled closing his eyes, he immediately saw Naruto smiling face and all the times they spent together. Sasuke smiled yeah it would be hell with no Naruto in his life. He knew what he had to do, and he was going to do it now.

Sasuke was up in his room with Kyuubi later that day, They were standing near the his door. "What did you just say?" Kyuubi growled walking closer to Sasuke backing him into a corner.

Sasuke eyes were wide staring at Kyuubi in fear. "I have feelings for someone else that are stronger… I'm sorry.." Sasuke's back touched his wall. Kyuubi stopped walking and leaned close to his face studying it quietly.

Kyuubi growled "You piece of shit!" Kyuubi grabbed Sasuke's shirt collar pulling him off the wall and closer to him. Sasuke noticed Kyuubi's eyes looked like he was about to cry. "You'll pay for this, I will get you back one day" He let go over his collar and shoved him back into the wall. Sasuke let out a noise of pain and slumped down to the ground as Kyuubi stormed out of the room.

Sasuke sighed leaning his head against the wall. 'You had to do that, now you can be happy with Naruto..' Sasuke smiled a little and started to stand up. 'Time to go see him' He made his way out of his room and house heading towards Naruto's.

Sasuke tried not to run to Naruto's house but he did. When he got there he knocked on the door trying to stand still but he was impatient. The door finally opened and Naruto was standing the with a shocked face for a second "What are you doing her-" He started but was cut off then Sasuke's lips pressed against his and he wrapped his arms around his neck. Naruto's eyes slowly closed and he wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer. No words were needed to be said they stood like that for a while.

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed the past chapters! This chapter I think was the longest chapter I have written. I really like it, sorry if there was spelling errors that I missed when I reread it. I am still looking for baby name suggestions this is the last time I am taking them. Review if you want, see you next chapter! (which should be up in about a week or 2 check my profile to see the status on chapters)


	7. Chapter 7 back to the present

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Language, yaoi, m-preg, and most likely going to be ooc

Pairings: NaruSasu

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are married, and couldn't be happier. Till some problems start to arise with one of Naruto's co-workers, and someone from their past, will they still be happy.

A/N: I made a blog for updates on my fanfics here the link .com

I will try to post frequently with updates on chapters and I might put chapter previews in it.

Here we go back to the present, the babies are coming in this chapter! I went and reread what I have written in all the other chapter and I would hope I have gotten better it seems so. So I have had this chapter written up for a few days now and just was too lazy to type it up sorry! But I was still in the mood to write to I started on the next chapter too, so hopefully I will be posting more and more since also I am done with my 3 summer classes. Also, I update my profile with how far I am in making and writing the chapters incase anyone wants to know. Enjoy! Review if you want it helps me write more!

**A Love that will Last Forever**

Chapter 7

(It's the end of May; Sasuke is at the end of his 4th month)

It was a Saturday and Sasuke and Naruto were spending most of their day out looking at baby related thing, currently they were at the bookstore looking at baby books.

Sasuke was currently skimming through a parenting book, Naruto stared at him for a second then turned back to the shelf of books he was standing near. He glanced through the names of them then stopped at the baby name book pulling it out. He gently nudged Sasuke's shoulder when Sasuke glanced up from the book he was currently skimming through Naruto held up the baby name book and grinned "You know if we knew the sex of the babies it would make picking the names out so much easier" They knew that the babies were the same sex but not if they were boys or girls, Sasuke wouldn't let Tsunade tell them.

Sasuke blinked looking at the book then Naruto "No" He turned back to the book in his hands.

Naruto pouted and moved closer to Sasuke "Aw come on Sasuke, i want to know if we are having boys or girls, deep down you want to know too!" Naruto whined.

"If i wanted to know we would know. And no your not allowed to find out because i know you will spoil it for me. So please stop nagging me, you never know i might change my mind if you do." Sasuke said closing the book he was looking at placing it in the small pile of books he wanted to buy. He pulled out another book opening it to skim through.

Naruto sighed knowing he would get no where witht he agruement. He looked at Sasuke skimming through the new book, and moved behind him placing his chin on Sasuke' shoulder. He glanced at the pages Sasuke was flipping through. "Didn't you read enough of these books when we were trying to have a baby?"

Sasuke closed the book and put it back onto the shelf looking for another. "Yes but you can always learn new things, not all books are the same. I feel like there is more things i can learn" He nudged Naruto's head with his own "you can learn some things to if you read them." Sasuke felt Naruto staring at him intently, Sasuke growled "I'm nervous ok Naruto?, so just let me read all the books i want to read."

Naruto smiled moving his head of Sasuke shoulder, he kissed the back of Sasuke's head and moved away from Sasuke. He held of the baby name book and said "well i guess i will just go look at some names." Sasuke glanced at Naruto for a second thanking him for backing off, then turned back tot he bookself pulling another book out to read.

(End of July, Sasuke is in his 6th month)

A fairly large Sasuke slowly moved through Naruto and his bedroom, he stopped infront of a double door arc way. He walked through it and was led into a rather empty room the walls white, a few boxes stacked in the corner, there was a large bay window,that was like a bench like seat, across from the doorway, sitting near the window was a rocking chair.

Sasuke walked over to the chair sitting down in it, he glanced around the room and sighed 'i need to start decorating in here'. He looked out the window then glanced his eyes moving his hand over his stomach moving it in a circluar motion.

After a few minutes Naruto walked into the bedroom going to grab something out of the closet, and he passed the doorway to the soon to be nursey and stopped seeing Sasuke in there and walked toward him. Sasuke heard his footsteps and turned to look over at him. "didn't you leave?" he asked. Naruto was suposed to be spending the day with his father.

Naruto bent down and gave Sasuke a quick peck ont he lips, then went to sit at the bay window. "what are you doing in here?"

"Just thinking on how we are going to decorate the room" He said as he glanced around the empty room again.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke started talking again "let find out the sex of the babies"

Naruto blinked in confusion for a second processing what Sasuke said. "Really?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto jumped up, with the biggest smile on his face. "i am going to call Tsunade right now!" He went to run and get a phone.

"Nauruto! You don't have to i already made a appionment earlier today" Sasuke started to stand slowly. He made his way over to Naruto who stopped at the doorway when Sasuke started to talk. "now stop getting distracted by me and go out with your father, i bet he is getting annoyed waiting for you" Sasuke placed a hand Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke solfly before pulling away and heading out.

Later that week they headed to see Tsunade and found out they were having two baby girls.

(october 4th- Sasuke is at the start of his 9th month)

Sasuke was currently laying on the bed in the guest room of his house, reading a book. He had been put on bed rest last week, so Tsunade said it would be smarter to stay on the first floor of the house instead of the second. He was only allowed to get up for 15 minutes or so nothing more. There were books and papers spread around the bed, boxes of baby items that he had recieved at the baby shower Naruto's and his mother threw for him. Throughout the past months Sasukes had been very busy setting up the nursey up stairs, he was angry he wouldn't be able to put some finished touches on it and would have to let Naruto do it.

He closed the book, placing it with the other books then started to look through a bunch of the papers. He was trying to play Sasuke birthday while he was on bestrest, even though he would still be stuff either on the bed or couch the whole party. Naruto insisted that he didn't need a party but Sasuke wouldn't listen to him he said it would keep him busy while he was forced to lay in bed till the babies came.

Naruto's mother Kushina Tore him from his thoughts when she walked in the room. Narutos' mother and his has been taking turns spending time with him while he was on bedrest so he wouldn't get lonely while Naruto was working. "How about we get you up for a tiny bit, get your blood flowing a little?" She said walking over to him.

Sasuke nodded "yeah why not" He slowly started manuvering himself so he could stand up. His feet touched the ground and Kushina helped pull him to his feet. He let out a low groan, he didn't really like walking around to much, being pregant wasn't very fun.

They slowly made there way to the door but right as they walked through the door Sasuke felt a sharp pain and he groaned bending over slightly. He bit his lip and reached out to grab ahold of Kushina's arm gripping it tightly. Kushina face filled with worry "Sasuke? Are you ok?"

(Off to Naruto)

Naruto was currently sitting in the staff room eating his lunch, he had his cell phone placed ontop of his book while he ate. It was set on vibrate, so it wouldn't inturupt during class, but always in his reach just in case Sasuke went into labor.

"Hey Naruto can you come over here and check out this test for me?" one of his colleagues asked.

Naruto stood up walking over to him "yeah sure" while he was over there he didnt notice his cellphone vibrating, but someone else did, Sakura. She looked over at Naruto that at the phone, She picked it up and walked out the door. She fiddled around with the phone, on the screen it said his mother was called, she smirked, they kept on calling over and over something important was happening. They then sent a text message which of course she read and it said "Sasuke is going into labor! Ge tot the hospital now!" After reading it she laughed and deleted the message. She placed the phone into her pocket and walked off to her class room.

The bell for the next class to begin rang and Naruto quickly excused himself formt he other teacher running over to his things gathering them up and hurried off to his classroom.

Half hour later

Naruto was infront of his class ending his lecture he was giving his students when a secretary, from the main office, walked into the room calling him into the hall. He then took his class to read the rest of the section in their text book quietly and walked out to the hall.

"Naruto, your mother called the office she said she has been calling your cellphone to get in touch with you. Your husband is at the hospital, he went into labor about a hour ago." She said to Naruto, he stood there in shock, she contuined "We have set up a subtitute teacher for you for the rest of the day and week so you are excused to leave."

Naruto shooked his head getting out of the trance and run back into the classroom gathering his things to leave and head to the hospital.

At the hospital

Naruto arrived 15 minutes later at the hospital. He looked for his cell phone while he was int he parking lot of the hospital but coulding find it. He rushed through the front door and saw her mother waiting for him there. "What the hell happened Naruto? Why didn't you pick up your phone"

"i don't know, i guess i left t at home or something today i couldn't find it in my bag." Naruto said and his mother lead him to the room Sasuke was in. "did he have them yet?"

"no, but he will soon his contractions are getting closer and clooser together as the hour passed." Kushina said as she handed him scrubs to put on. They had stopped infront of Sasuke room. "Put these on and then you can go int he delivery room. I'll be out in the waiting room with Sasuke's mother."

Naruto nodded and started to put the scrubs on, when he was finished he opened the door to the room and saw Sasuke laying the bed with his eyes closed. He slowly walked towards him, he had a pained expression on his face. "Your late" Sasuke said as he opened his eyes and looked at Naruto.

Naruto smiled softly and stood next to the bed "sorry" He leaned down and kissed him.

Hour later.

Sasuke was laying in the hospital bed with Naruto sitting next to him. Both holding their little girls in their arms. They both has little blonde tuffs of hair and dark grey eyes. Naruto kissed the top of Sasuke head. "they are so beautiful" he said softly.

Sasuke was about to respond but their mothers walked into the room both with smiled on their faces. "my my, what a adorable scene" Kushina said as she pulled out a camara quickly and took a picture.

Sasuke let out a small laughing. "So tell us what their named are" Mikoto said as she sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Miki" Sasuke said rocking the baby in his arms softly.

"And Kaiya" Naruto said and then kissed the baby in his arms forehead. "Now we have are happyily ever after" He looked at Sasuke and kissed him "i'll love you forever and ever"

Sasuke smiled "me too."

Little did they know there was a man standing outside the door quietly looked in on the happy little scene. They smirked and whispered to themselves "i think its finally time for me to get you back Sasuke, i am going to change your world forever" They shoved their hands into their pants pockets and walked away leaving the happy little family alone for now, intill they got their plans in order.

A/N: and there we go! I kind of rushed this chapter a little, there was some more things i was going to put but decided not to. Oh well! Next chapter i have already written a little of it, it might be up by next week who knows.. but it will be a 5 year skip into the future. And again i made a blog for the story at this link : .com/

I will post chapter updates and when chapters will be posted on there, maybe some chapter sneak peeks too! Have a nice day everyone and review if you want! (also my mircosoft word was messed up i have no idea why but i have a feeling i missed some correction i need to make)


End file.
